


Each Cloud Contains Pennies from Heaven

by Bluehaven4220



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004), due South
Genre: Death of a loved one, Divorce, F/M, very little mention of Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/pseuds/Bluehaven4220
Summary: Nina McDonald first met Ray Kowalski in 2003, when he and his best friend Benton Fraser (now running the RCMP detachment) moved into the area on assignment. But it's a little more complicated than that. Her marriage was ending around that time, and Colville Lake, Northwest Territories, is an extremely small town, made smaller for the fact that everyone knows everyone else’s business. After Nina's grandfather, Colville Lake's museum and bed and breakfast proprietor, retires and takes ill 350 kilometres away a year later, Ray steps in to help keep the business running. That's when both Ray and Nina discover something that wasn’t there before. There’s one problem though: he’s the spitting image of her ex-husband (not that it matters, much).





	Each Cloud Contains Pennies from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Book and movie titles are in italics, names of musicians are not. 
> 
> Title is from Bing Crosby's version of "Pennies from Heaven".
> 
> I was so excited for the 2017 Big Bang that started writing this in December 2016, and it would not have been possible without ButterflyGhost being a magnificent beta and friend. Thank you so much. Truly. This story would not be what it is without you.

 

Nina McDonald awoke that November morning thinking all was well, and for all intents and purposes, it was. Her parents had invited her to go on vacation with them, as she hadn’t been anywhere in quite a while, having taken over running the museum from her grandfather after he had retired. After all, she’d made the difficult decision to stay in town and help keep the family business going while the rest of her family had moved on for other work opportunities, and she deserved a bit of a break. She’d decided that, while it was very generous, she didn’t want to go, she wanted to stay at home and get used to being fully on her own for the first time, as everyone had only just moved a few months before. Truth be told, nothing seemed out of the ordinary; she’d finish her chores early in the morning and then off to the museum to start her day, often staying until closing. It gave her something to do, after all. And with her parents and grandfather now in Inuvik (while she was still in Colville Lake, 350 kilometres away), she could always grab the first flight there if she needed to.

But then she received that phone call. That goddamned phone call that changed everything.

Something had happened on her grandfather’s annual trip to visit family on the West Coast. Normally he went during the fall, in cooler weather (but not freezing) and spent more time exploring. She'd gone on one of those trips with him at the age of fourteen, and had had a fantastic time. Of course, it felt very odd to meet her grandfather’s friends (and meeting a few relatives she’d only ever written to) when she had no emotional connection to them whatsoever, but the trip itself had been a lot of fun.

Anyway, on this particular trip, the one that would turn out to be his last, her aunt had called her crying on the other end of the phone. Her grandfather was on his way back home, as he'd been feeling ill and wanted to see his doctor. He'd needed a wheelchair at the airport, and his lips were blue. Any reasonable person knew that if someone’s lips are blue, you take them to the hospital wherever you are, get them treated, and _then_ have them follow up with their doctor when they get home. Even if they insist, you _don't_ put them on a plane and pass the buck, so to speak.

Once she'd hung up with her aunt, the phone rang again almost immediately.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey yourself,” her grandfather said down the phone.

“Granddad, are you alright? Auntie seemed really distraught on the phone.”

“Oh I’m fine.” Stubborn British Canadian that he was. “Your aunt worries too much. Anyway, do you want to come up here?”

“Why? Do you need me?”

“No, only if you want a change of pace.”

Well, _that_ was a “yes” if she'd ever heard one. But of course he would never say so outright.

“Granddad, do you need me up there?” She repeated.

“No no, only if you want a change of pace.”

Sighing, she agreed to catch the first flight she could the next morning and went to bed, not thinking that it could be anything more than something minor and she just wanted to be sure he was okay. She picked up the phone and called Ray Kowalski, formerly of the Chicago PD and now museum curator, mechanic and handyman around town. He’d come to Colville Lake with his best friend, Benton Fraser, RCMP, who had just received a posting to the area, on an adventure. A year later, Ray had settled his affairs in Chicago and stayed on, wanting a change of scenery, he said.

Sensing the urgency in the tone of her voice, Ray had agreed to look after her house, the museum and bed and breakfast on his own while she was away, and Benton (whom she’d always called Ben), called in a favour to get her on the first available flight. People in Colville Lake (population just over 125 people) understood how important family was, so as soon as Ben had said “Ellery Davis is very ill”, his friend Jack Hanson had immediately volunteered to fly her to Inuvik first thing in the morning.  

She gripped her knees the entire flight to Inuvik, and had gotten a ride from the airport from one of Jack’s friends, Simon Winters. She’d never been so happy to see the statuesque, dark-haired hunter with his unruly hair tied back in her life. He bent to hug her and drove as quickly as he could, without breaking the speed limit of course. When Simon dropped her off in front of her grandfather’s home, the older man had greeted her kindly, but, not thinking anything wrong, she hadn’t packed anything in her overnight bag for more than a day or two.

They’d sat down on the couch and her grandfather said the words she’d been dreading.

“I think I’ve had a heart attack.”

What? A heart attack? But... but how? He seemed to be breathing fine, and he was calm, just moving a little slower, but that was expected when you were in your eighties.

“Here’s what I want you to do. Could you make up the bed, do a load of laundry, make a light lunch, and then perhaps Simon can take us to the hospital.”

Okay, she could do that. If he was calm, then she could be too. Nina immediately ran back out to Simon’s truck and enlisted his help, if only for a few hours. Apparently, Simon did a few odd jobs around her grandfather’s house, so for him to stay would not be a problem, he insisted.  

So that’s what she did. Despite her grandfather’s protests, they insisted on taking him to the hospital and would come back to finish the other jobs later. When they arrived, she’d waited a little while before calling her parents. After all, they’d taken themselves on vacation, and she’d stayed behind, saying that she’d wanted to get used to being on her own.

And thank Christ she had.

Her parents flew into Inuvik immediately, at an additional $1200 that they couldn’t afford to spend. She fully expected her father to send the bill to her aunt and uncle for compensation- they deserved it.

Once her grandfather was stabilized, Simon dropped her off at the Mackenzie Hotel and escorted her to the room her parents had rented. She fell through the door into her mother’s arms.

“Good job, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you!” she whispered in Nina’s ear. Only then did Nina allow herself a few deep breaths and a few tears.

“I was so scared. Mum, what if I hadn’t been there? Something worse might have happened!” Good Lord, she was nearly twenty eight years old, how could something like this have scared her so much?

“But it didn’t, sweetheart,” she nodded. “You did everything right. You came up and got him to the hospital and they were able to diagnose the problem. We’ll go back to the hospital tomorrow and see what we can do about making sure he’ll have someone close by to help him.”

“But maybe I could…”

“No, you cannot,” she interrupted, putting her hands on Nina’s shoulders and making her look her in the eyes. “You know how much that museum means to him, and how it broke his heart to retire and hand you the keys. You know as well as I do that he’d want you to keep it open no matter what. Besides, you said the doctors told you it wasn’t a heart attack, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so now that we know it was an irregular heartbeat, and there are ways to treat it, he’ll be discharged soon. There’s nothing to worry about. He’ll just need a bit of help. I think your dad and I might have him stay with us for a while. We can make sure he gets back on his feet.”

“Oh… okay…” she stammered, feeling ten years old again. “Um… I need to call Ben and Ray. I promised I’d keep them updated.”

“You mean Ray, who you hired on at the museum?”

“Yes, and Ben got Jack Hanson to fly me out here as soon as he could, on account of Granddad being ill. He’s well remembered and respected at home still.”

She saw her mother smile at the thought. “Phone is right by the couch over there.”

Nina all but flew over to the phone and dialed the home phone number. Ray had volunteered to stay at the house until she returned, so it would be best to check in.

The phone rang, and on the third ring she heard Ray’s voice on the other end.

“Nina McDonald’s phone, Ray speaking.”

Her heart leapt into her throat at the sound of his voice. Strange; that had never happened before. Okay, she might as well be honest; yes it had. “Hi Ray, it’s me.”

“Hey, how’s your granddad?”         

“Crisis averted, I should be able to come home in a few days. My parents live closer so he’s going to stay with them until they know for sure he’ll be okay.”

“Okay, good. Nothing to report here, everything’s fine.”

“Good good. Hey listen, what do I owe you for staying at my place? I know sleeping in a house that’s not yours and running the museum on your own isn’t the easiest job.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It was an emergency.”

“Still, you didn’t have to.”

“Really, Nina, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. The sky’s not falling.” They were both quiet for a second, static on the other end. “Do you need someone to pick you up once you’re back? I can come out, that’s no problem.”

“Sure, but what about Ben?”

“He’s on patrol, likely for another two weeks or so. We’ve got someone looking after the house while we’re gone. Why?”

“No reason, I just didn’t want to put you out, in case…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well aren’t you and Ben…”

“No,” Ray answered. “No, we’re not lovers. Just best friends.”

Oh. Well that made sense, she supposed. It sounded like they’d gotten that question plenty of times. But then, why would Ray give up everything he had in Chicago to come up to Colville Lake, where there wasn’t even a coffee shop on the corner? The only place you could go if you wanted a coffee was the diner, and even then, you might as well make it at home.

“Oh, sure, yeah, that would be great, for the ride I mean. Thank you.”

“No problem. Just let me know when your flight gets in, and I’ll come get you.”

“Absolutely I will, thank you Ray.” Hanging up the phone, she turned her head to see her mother staring at her, with a big smile on her face. “What?”

“Something I should know about between you two?”

“Between Ray and I, you mean?”

Mum raised an eyebrow.

“No, Ray and Ben are my friends, Mum. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Of course. That’s how it started with Walter, you know.”

 

ooOoo

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. “Completely different set of circumstances.”

The mention of my ex-husband, Walter McDonald, called Duck, was startling. We’d divorced amicably last year. He was originally from Wilby, off the coast of Nova Scotia, and he’d come north to see if he could find what was missing in his life. The moment he’d stepped off the little plane that had brought him in 1998, I was head over heels in love with him. The fact that my grandfather saw something special in him meant the world to me as well. Duck had checked into the bed and breakfast until he was able to find an apartment, and I’d volunteered to show him around, since I was helping to run it as well as the museum. He was extraordinarily quiet as we walked around town. He found the museum and art gallery particularly interesting, and as we talked, I found out that he was a painter and handyman. Not just houses and businesses, but also portraits and sculpture, mostly portraits.

The first day he was there, he and I sat in the dining room at the bed and breakfast and talked for hours over steaming cups of coffee and tea. Somehow he found me absolutely fascinating. _I_ found it interesting that he had trouble reconciling the fact that I’d grown up in a town (well, more of a hamlet, really) of less than one hundred people, which was minuscule compared to the couple of thousand in Wilby.

“I didn’t always live here,” I answered, smiling. “For the longest time my family was in Yellowknife, except for my granddad. He’s always been here. He wouldn’t even consider moving, especially after my grandma passed away. He didn’t want to leave the museum and bed and breakfast. Those were her dream projects. And because of that I guess you could call him the unofficial mayor.”

“So, what happened then? Your mum moved to go to school and met your dad?”

“Just so,” I nodded. “She went to Yellowknife to become a nurse, and she met my dad one night after a shift at the hospital. He’d just finished the day on a huge construction site, and he was so bowled over when he saw her he forget how to speak, but he eventually managed to ask her out for coffee. Four years later I showed up, and that was it. I was such a difficult child that they decided I would be an _only_ child. Fine by me. I’ve always liked being a bit of a loner.”

I still don’t know why I felt so safe with him, why it was so easy to talk to him  Looking back now, the signs were all there, but neither of us recognized them at the time.

Over the next six months, Duck and I grew so close that eventually we decided to get married, so we took a few days off, loaded up the truck, drove to Yellowknife and got married at the courthouse. And it was good. I took his last name (something I swore I’d never do if I ever got married, but for him, I did), and he built the house I live in now for us. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a study turned studio for his art, and an office for me. It was perfect, never mind that we lived at the B&B and then in what was essentially a construction site for a year until it was finished.

But slowly, things changed. After a while we stopped sleeping together, and if we did, I knew he wasn’t thinking of me anymore, and, finally, we both sat down and had that talk we’d both been avoiding.

“I’m gay, Nina.” It was suddenly out in the open, and he looked as though the weight of the world was off his shoulders, even if he did look half terrified too. It must have cost him a lot to say it. He probably thought I was going to lose it, scream and yell and call him names..

In truth, he hadn’t really needed to say it; I think I knew.

“I can suppress it, though,” he offered, a frantic look in his eyes. “I can completely ignore it and we can continue to be married and forget I ever said anything.”

My heart broke for him. With the news now out in the open, I was both happy and sad at the same time. I think it was the same for him too.

“No, that’s not fair to you and that’s not fair to me either,” I insisted. “If you’re telling me the truth, and you’ve never lied to me before so I don’t see why you would start now, then you know as well as I do we can’t stay married,” I reached over the table and put my hand over his. “I love you, Duck, and I only want the best for you. And if ‘the best’ means that we go our separate ways, then that’s how it will have to be.” I saw his shoulder relax in relief. “I’m not angry. In fact, I think I’m more sad than anything. Relieved as well.”

Duck looked like I’d just hit him.

“Truth be told, I think I might have suspected it,” I went around the table and pulled up the empty chair beside him, making sure I was touching him at all times.

“How do you mean?” he managed to ask, swallowing. I could almost hear how dry his throat had gone.

“The sex has been very different,” I changed position, leaned forward in my chair and gripped his hands in mine. “The way you move, and the way you kiss me, it’s not me you’re in bed with, Walter.”

His breath hitched when I used his first name, and his face briefly crumpled. He sniffed loudly, as though trying to hold something back. Yes, I’d definitely hit a nerve.

“I’m so sorry, Nina,” he hung his head.

“I am too,” I admitted, bringing my hand under his chin and making him look at me. “But I will always love you, no matter what.” I got off the chair and was on my knees on the kitchen floor. I bent and kissed his hands. “Can you give me one more night tonight?”

His eyes were equal measure surprised and sad. “Just hold me, if that’s all you can do.” I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “And then tomorrow, we can drive to Yellowknife and file for a no-fault divorce.”

The fact that I’d mentioned a no-fault petition must have helped immensely, because he did exactly that. He stood up, helped me up off the floor, carried me over the threshold of our bedroom, and did more than hold me that last night. He wanted one more night as well, it seemed. We made love slowly, tentatively, and then held each other through our tears, knowing this was goodbye.

And the next morning after breakfast, we packed ourselves into the truck and drove to the Yellowknife courthouse.

The divorce, as I said, was amicable, swift and uncontested. I could have the house, the portraits he’d done for me and the ones in the museum, and I could keep his last name, if I wanted. I’d agreed that I would. After all, we’d had given each other five years of our lives, and we were friends as well as husband and wife. I asked him what he wanted from me in return. He said all he wanted was for us to stay friends and keep in touch. I could do that. In the end, all we wanted was for the both of us to be happy.

ooOoo

“I suppose I should call him,” I nodded, bringing myself back down to Earth. “Granddad always liked him, and I think he’d want Walter to know.”

“Suit yourself. Just don’t break your heart over him again.”

Good God, was it _really_ so hard to believe that I didn’t think he was a horrible monster?

“I’ll always love him, Mum. Just because it didn’t work between us doesn’t mean I don’t still love and care about him, despite the fact that he seems to be allergic to phones between the hours of now until whenever he feels like picking one up.”

“Do you know where he is now, then?” Mum asked me.

“With any luck, he’s most likely at home in Wilby, same as last week when I talked to him.”

Mum’s eyes went wide. “You still talk to him?”

“Yes, Mum. Just because he’s my ex-husband doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends,” I dug into my purse and went looking for my cellphone. It was times like this I wished I had my truck, so I could use the car phone in there for all around privacy. But, with Mum and Dad at one side of the room and nothing resembling privacy at all, I decided it was best to go out into the hallway. Considering there was a three hour time difference, I could only hope that he was home and able to come to the phone.

He picked up on the second ring.

“Hello, Duck McDonald here.”

“Hey handsome…” I greeted him as I always had, whether it was in person or over the phone.

“Hey beautiful.” I heard a slight smile in his voice.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No, no, not at all, I was just working on a portrait. The mayor’s wife commissioned it.”

“Oh, well that’s good…” I bit my lip and sighed. “Duck....”

“What is it? What’s the matter?” It sounded as though he’d set something on the table. “Nina, are you okay?”

“No…” I felt my lip trembling. “Duck, I had to check my granddad into the hospital.”

“Oh honey…” he sighed. “What happened?”

I told him the whole story in what seemed like one gigantic breath. He didn’t try to interrupt, he just listened. He’d always been good at that. When we’d first been married we’d make love in the early mornings, and then on Sundays we’d have a lie in when the museum opened later, talking for hours about everything and nothing just because we could. I missed that about him, I truly did.

When I finally stopped, he said the one thing I’d both been hoping for and dreading. Though why dreading, I don’t know.

“I can fly up there if you need me to. You said you’re in Inuvik?”

“Oh no no,” I answered, perhaps a little too quickly. “No, it’s okay, really. My parents are going to have him stay with them until they know for sure he’ll be able to take care of himself again. I wanted to let you know what was happening. I know you two always liked each other.”

“I’m glad you did,” he answered. “If you need anything at all, will you let me know? I can fly up if you need me to.” He repeated.

I was touched. I didn’t know of many people who would do that for their ex-wife. “Of course, thank you Duck.”

“Always.”

We were both silent for a few moments, knowing there was more we had to catch up on.

“So things are okay? Nothing’s changed since last week?”

I heard him chuckle. “Not much. Except I’ve met someone.”

“You have? That’s great news.”

“He’s married.”

“That’s _not_ great news…” I retracted my earlier statement. There was still silence at the other end of the phone, as though he were struggling to tell me something more. “Oh Jesus Christ, Duck, don’t tell me…”

“No…” he answered. “Give me a little credit, Nina.”

“Fine. All the credit to you,” I offered. “But please be careful? Don’t get your heart broken?”

“I’ll try,” I heard the smile in his voice, but I also realized that he probably wanted to get back to the portrait he’d mentioned.

“What about you? Have you met someone?”

 _Yes,_ I wanted to tell him. _Yes I have. His name’s Ray, and he’s absolutely wonderful. But I haven’t told him how I feel about him yet. And he looks exactly like you. You two could be twins._ “No, not yet. You know me, too busy.”

He chuckled again. “Too busy breaking hearts, I bet.” He cleared his throat.“Anyway, love, I’ve got to let you go. If anything changes with your granddad, you’ll let me know?”

“Of course. Love you always.”

We’d said that to each other all the time while we were married; we didn’t see any reason to stop now.

“Love you always,” he repeated, and hung up.

I flipped my phone closed and went back into the hotel room, where my mum and dad were waiting. They still didn’t understand how Duck and I could be on such good terms, especially since they saw his revelation as something he had hidden from me and had therefore committed marital fraud. No matter how many times I told them that was not the case, they simply could not allow themselves to believe it.

ooOoo

The next day, Nina accompanied her parents to the hospital and made sure all was well with her granddad’s discharge. He’d been told to change his diet, given a medication schedule, and to check in with his doctor for blood work, just to be sure things had stabilized. Luckily, her mother and father being there for the consultation also meant that he’d have someone to check in on him and make sure he was following doctor’s orders. Once he was settled in at her parents’ house, sleeping in the guest bedroom, her dad drove her to the airport, where Jack Hanson was waiting for her. Surprised, she only just remembered to call Ray before they took off.

Once they landed nearly three hours later, she couldn’t have been happier when she walked into the tiny airport to see Ray leaning against the check in counter, wearing his leather jacket and jeans. Nina found she was suddenly very thankful that the weather was over twelve degrees that day.

“Hi,” she breathed as she hugged him. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem. It’s a good thing you flew out after closing time,” he smiled and moved away. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he looked her right in the face. “You okay?”

Despite the fact that she’d cried in her mother’s arms already, Nina felt her face crumple and her shoulders heave.

“Hey, hey…” he hugged her close again and let her hide her face in his shirt. “Let’s get you home, okay? We’ll talk about it then.”

She nodded, slung her overnight bag over her shoulder, and made record time toward Ray’s truck. In her haste to get to Inuvik, she’d forgotten that he and Ben had driven her to the airport in the first place. Therefore, her truck was still in her driveway. The two of them made it back in record time and made their way into the house. Nina threw her bag into the corner as Ray locked the front door. As soon as he did, Nina turned and nearly pounced on him, her lips meeting his roughly.

“Nina, Nina…” he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed slightly, separating the two of them. “What is this about?”

“Ray, right now, I need you,” she insisted, her voice low and husky. “I don’t care if after this you don’t want to talk to me again outside of work, but right now I don’t want to be alone. Can you give me this?”

In her experience, the men in her life were generally not going to complain if you say you want to have sex, so long as they are also willing. As soon as she asked, something in Ray’s eyes changed, going dark.

“Caveman or Rhett Butler?”

It took her a few moments before she realized what exactly he was asking.

“Hmm… I think I’m in the mood for a gentleman tonight…”

Smirking, he picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, and bumped the door closed with his hip.

Alternating between hard and fast and slow and sweet, they gave each other no rest. Finally, when he moved off of her and wrapped himself around her back, pulling her close, she ran her hand up and down his arm.

“Something the matter?” he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder.

Then her shoulders started to shake. Tears flowed as Ray pulled her close and waited, the warmth of his body comforting as she sobbed. She’d kept herself together as best she could with getting her grandfather checked into the hospital, but now that he was out of danger, she was relieved. She’d done her duty.

Once her breathing stabilized, she grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand, dried her eyes, then tossed them into the wastebasket by the bed. Turning over, she burrowed into his chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his skin. “Thank you so much.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Nina, it’s not a favour,” he whispered back.

“I’ve wanted to do that for the last six months,” she admitted, tracing his pectoral muscles with her fingers. “Well, perhaps over a year if I’m being honest.”

“You were married then,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but by the end we weren’t sleeping together,” Nina shrugged. “And I wouldn’t have asked you then. I loved him too much to cheat on him,” she shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the conversation at hand. “Anyway, did I…” she swallowed, her throat dry. “Ray, please tell me you wanted this too. That you didn’t do it just because I asked.”

Ray smiled, his eyes kind and gentle. Kissing her forehead, he ran his knuckle down her cheek.

“Don’t you worry. I’m naked in a beautiful woman’s bed, and having just come my brains out for the first time in a year and a half at that.” he kissed her lightly, nipping at her bottom lip. “Believe me, I wanted this too.”

“Okay…” she rolled herself on top of him and returned his kisses. But she couldn’t believe that he hadn’t at least masturbated in that time. Lord knows she had. “Then… could we…”

“Fuck yeah…”

ooOoo         

The next morning, Nina awoke to Ray stirring and heading into the kitchen. Making coffee, she assumed, and if he was, thank Christ for that. Thoroughly fucked out and satisfied, she found she couldn’t move, and truth be told, she didn’t want to. She simply wanted to stay in bed all day. She wanted to stay in bed with all day with _Ray_. After all, both of them had been stressed beyond belief, why not take a few days to recover?

“Hey Ray?” she called, sitting up and pulled the blankets up around her chest.

“Yeah?” he called back.

“Do you want to take a vacation day?” she asked. “Carolyn can manage the B&B and we can close the museum for today.”

It went quiet for only a moment, and then he must have understood what she was asking. “Sounds great to me. I can run over to the museum and put a sign up for the day if you wanna call her?”

“Easy peasy…”

“Be right back.” She heard the door click shut as the coffee maker started. Reaching over for the phone, she quickly dialed Carolyn Talbot, the property manager, and told her she was in charge for the day.

Carolyn was more than happy to take over, since they weren’t expecting any new bookings and the last guest had just finished breakfast and was checking out at eleven. Once Nina had finished on the phone with her, she silently thanked Duck for his foresight in building the house further away from everyone else. Sure, she was a little isolated, but it was times like this, where when all she wanted was privacy, she was sure to have it.

But she wasn’t going to think of Duck, not now. He was happy with his new life, and so was she.

Especially since Ray had just walked back in the door and had climbed back into the bed, and was snaking an expert hand up her thigh...

ooOoo

That first swipe of his tongue against her flesh set flashes of colour off behind his eyelids, and he heard her scream as she flooded his mouth. Her hands went down into his hair, pushing him closer, urging him to go deeper, wanting him to take her harder and faster. Under his ministrations, she screamed again, bucking hard against his mouth as she rode the crest of her second consecutive orgasm and back down the other side.

He couldn’t (and didn’t want to) move away, not with her hands still tangled in his hair keeping his head still. Instead he wrapped his hands around her thighs and sucked her clit into his mouth. She tasted delicious, earthy and sweet, raw and shaking, and she bucked against him again as he sucked hard enough to hear the suction his mouth had created.

“More… more… please,” she begged him through the buzzing in his ears. “Please, Ray, please give me more.”

His dick was straining against his jeans. He pulled back, his mouth shiny with her, and stared as he undid his belt, pushed said jeans down just enough to free himself.

She gasped. “Please, please…” she reached for him and stroked him once, too far gone to say anything else.

He obliged her. It had been too long, far too long for both of them, it seemed.

ooOoo

“Your idea of “taking a vacation day” is pretty damn awesome,” Ray whispered later, tangled in sheets and blankets.

“I figured you’d like that definition,” she smirked. “Not that you’re complaining, right?” Nina pulled the blanket up over her legs. “Just promise me that the sign on the door of the museum doesn’t say ‘closed for day sex’”.

“Hell no,” Ray snuggled in closer. “On both accounts.”

“Good.” Nina drummed her fingers on his chest. “What’s it actually say? Closed due to illness? Renovations? Inventory?”

“I think I said inventory. Don’t quite know. The thought of coming back to a naked woman and the promise of sex was enough of a distraction.”

Nina gave him a smile. “I’m a distraction now, am I?”

“Oh yeah. A very good one.”

“Well good. If a naked woman in your bed is not a good distraction, then that's cause for reevaluation. I went without sex for quite a while. But vibrators are a good alternative. Especially when you're horny and it's only you in the house.”

“You ever used it with a partner?”

“Nope. I haven’t actually had sex in over a year. Not since the divorce.”

He must have felt her tense briefly at her confession. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah…” she answered. “I needed that. Thank you.”

“I think we both did,” Ray admitted as he sat up. “It’s been a long time for me too. I’m glad I could help.” He waited until she did the same.  “But you could have told me.”

“Told you what?” she laid her arms over her stomach.

“That you liked me,” Ray smiled. “Don’t get me wrong, last night and this morning were awesome, but I had no idea about how you felt.”

“It’s not that simple, Ray,” Nina stretched and blinked. “The first moment I saw you, I fell head over heels, and the last person I fell head over heels for is now my ex-husband.”

“Oh?” It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, he knew she’d been married. “I don’t think I ever met him.”

“No, you didn’t. You and Ben moved into town the week after he went back to Wilby,” Nina insisted, getting out of bed and pulling an oversized t-shirt on, having lost her nightclothes throughout the morning’s fun. “And trust me, you’d know if you had.”

Ray’s eyes narrowed. Clearly he was assuming the worst.

“It wasn’t like that, the divorce was amicable,” she went over to Ray’s side of the bed, leaned forward and kissed him. “Anyway, if I don’t eat something soon, I’m liable to pass out. Want some breakfast?”

“Sounds good,” he nodded. “But you’re still walking, clearly I haven’t done my job properly.”

“Yet,” she winked.

As he got out of bed to help her in the kitchen, he couldn’t help wondering where Wilby actually was.

ooOoo

They agreed to take their relationship slowly, as it seemed the right thing to do. They still went to work each day, acting as though nothing had changed between them. Needless to say, they found that they were both very good actors. Nina went back home alone each night, and Ray back to the house he shared with Ben. It stayed this way for nearly six months. She’d spoken to her grandfather periodically, making sure he was still feeling alright after his health scare. He insisted that he was fine, he was seeing his doctor regularly, and his latest blood work had come back within normal range for his age. Clearly, whatever medication he was on seemed to be doing its job.

He was very stubborn though, because after only a week of staying with her parents, he’d wanted to go home. But enough about him, he’d say. How is the museum? And the bed and breakfast?

Nina would tell him that everything was fine, because it was. The bed and breakfast had steady business, thanks to an influx of people moving through Colville Lake on their way to Yellowknife and Inuvik, same as the museum. She’d never had cause to lie to him, so she knew he’d believe her, and it would help for him to know she was taking care of the business he’d built.

Unfortunately, six months of peace might have been too much to ask for. Her mother had called to tell her that her grandfather had taken ill again, and Nina had spent the entire night tossing and turning, unable to sleep but not understanding why. She’d gone to work with dark circles under her eyes, shivering from lack of sleep, liable to burst into tears at any moment. She’d gotten Ray to drive her home from work, leaving her truck in the museum parking lot. After dinner with Ray that same night, the phone rang. Nina jumped and grabbed it.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hi Nina…” it was her mother.

“Hi Mum, is everything okay?” Pointless question, she knew it wasn’t.

“Are you sitting down?” she asked. “And is Ray with you?”

“Why?” Nina parked herself on the couch. “And yes, Ray is with me. We were just having dinner.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. “Your granddad…”

“What about Granddad?” Not that her mother needed to tell her, she could guess. “Oh Jesus Christ, did you have to…”

A pause on the other end again. And everyone knew that those pauses were never a good thing.

“Mum, please just tell me, did you have to take him off life support?” she asked as she watched Ray move from the kitchen table to the couch and sit beside her.

“Yes, yes, we had to take him off life support.”

“Oh damn it!” Nina cursed into the phone as Ray put an arm around her shoulder. “When?”

Earlier that morning, her mother explained. She’d been the emergency contact in his wallet, and the hospital had called her, explaining that he’d had a heart attack, and had fallen, hitting his head. She’d explain more when Nina came back to Inuvik, and how soon could she get there?

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” Nina answered as Ray nodded. “I’ll ask Jack if he can fly us out again, and if not, we’ll drive into Norman Wells and grab the first flight we can.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart,” her mother told her, and promptly hung up.

Nina dropped the phone on the couch and her resolve crumbled. Sobbing, she leaned into Ray, who rocked her back and forth. She was sure she was soaking the front of his shirt, but she didn’t care. It wasn’t fair, it absolutely wasn’t fair. Her granddad had been doing everything right, taking his medication on time, making changes to his eating habits, exercising regularly, how could this have happened? She called Jack, and asked if he could fly them to Inuvik again the next morning, and he hadn’t hesitated. He could be ready to go at nine o’clock, and have them in Inuvik by lunchtime.

Nina thanked him, hung up the phone, and dragged Ray into the bedroom.

They fucked each other hard again that night, Nina needing to know that she was still alive, and Ray understood that. That night, it was all about what she needed, and he found it wasn’t a hardship to do what she asked. If she wanted to feel it for days, then he’d make sure she would, to the best of his ability. Fraser had told him about this once: something called Widow’s Fire, where the body was driven to reproduce in the face of death, or something close to that. And the way that Nina was begging him to make it stop, to make the pain in her heart go away… he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, refuse her.    

ooOoo

Once they were in Inuvik, Nina left Ray in the kitchen with her parents (who had found they liked him very much, and thankfully had the good grace not to mention how he and Duck looked so similar) and quietly dialed Duck’s number. He’d always been an early riser, and she hoped he wouldn’t have changed that habit.

“Hello, Duck McDonald here.”

“Duck…” her voice trembled as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Duck, it’s Nina. How soon can you get to Inuvik?”

“Oh no,” he breathed. “Oh Nina, honey I’m so sorry. When did it happen?”

“Yesterday, Mum and Dad are organizing his memorial service for Friday afternoon.” She took a deep breath. “Running around like mad. I’m sorry, I know it’s really late notice, being Wednesday, but do you think you can get here for then?”

“I’ll be sure to,” he answered.

“Thank you…” she sobbed into the phone. “Let me know when your flight gets in and I’ll come get you, okay? Then we’ll go straight to the memorial service.”

“Okay, honey. I’ll talk to you soon. Again, I’m so sorry.”

They hung up, and Nina made her way back into the kitchen, where Ray was sitting with her mother.

“Everything okay?”

ooOoo

“I just got off the phone with Walter,” she told them. Her mum’s mouth went into a straight line. “I promised I’d keep him updated. He’ll be here on Friday, I’ll pick him up and drive him to the memorial.”

“Why would you…”

“Because Granddad liked him,” Nina interrupted her. “God, Mum, I know you don’t forgive him, but I have. I want him here, and I’m sure Granddad would too. Regardless of what you think of him, we _were_ married for five years”

“You have no idea what your granddad would have wanted in regards to Walter,” she insisted. Nina saw Ray eyeing the door, not wanting to get caught in an argument that he knew nothing about.

“Excuse me, I think I hear my phone ringing in my jacket.” He went out into the living room and closed the kitchen door behind him. Nina had never been more thankful for that door in her life.

“If he is going to be here, then I don’t want to speak to him. He’s your guest, that’s how it’ll stay.”

“I don’t understand why you dislike him so much, but since you do, could you _please_ just be civil for one day? He’s not evil, Mum.”

“I know how hurt you were when it ended though, Nina, and I don’t want you getting hurt all over again.”

“Well yes, I was hurt. But everyone hurts when a relationship ends. He wasn’t malicious, and neither was I. In case you forgot, I initiated the divorce. There was no fraud, no adultery. It just didn’t work out. Getting a divorce was the right thing for both of us.”

Her mother was stunned.

“I’m just asking you to be civil for one day, and after that, you don’t have to speak to him.” Nina insisted once again. “Just one day, please?”

“Fine…” her mother consented. “But if he…”

“If he what?” Nina challenged. “He’s not moving back up here. He can stay at the same hotel Ray and I are staying in, since I’ve invited him and the thought of him being here is so distressing to you. Relax.”

Deciding that she better leave the kitchen before she said something she knew she was going to regret, she went into the living room to find Ray looking through an dog-eared copy of _Old Yeller._ She hadn’t read or thought about that book in years, but it had been the first one her grandfather had read to her, when she was four or five. Until they got to the end, that is, and then her mother made them stop. It wasn’t until she was ten that she read it to the end, and promptly burst into tears.

“I’m sorry about that,” she told him as she sat back on the couch with him. “I really am. That’s a huge sore spot for her, in case you couldn’t tell.”

“No problem,” he closed the book and put it down. “So Walter’s your ex-husband?”

“Yeah…” she nodded. “Although people very rarely call him that. Last time I heard him called Walter was the day we got divorced.”

“So, if I meet him, what do I call him?”

“Duck,” she answered matter-of-factly.

“ _Duck?”_  Ray looked as though she’d said his name was actually BananaHammock, or something similar. “How’d you get Duck from Walter?”

“I didn’t give him the nickname,” she shook her head. "Apparently he got it when he was in high school. Because he was really short.”

Ray snorted.

“Oh shush,” she grinned and leaned into his shoulder. “I didn’t know you liked _Old Yeller_.” she noted, changing the subject. While she bore no ill will toward Duck, she didn’t want to discuss him in detail with Ray.  

“First book I read all the way through,” he nodded, bent and kissed her hair. “Although I haven’t picked it up in years.” There was something heavy in the air, She was sure he could feel it as well. “So… did you wanna show me more of Inuvik? It’s been at least five years since I’ve been here.”

“Sure,” she answered, grateful for the distraction. “Although I’m not sure much has changed, but why not?” Suddenly very very thankful for the truck they’d rented, she went back into the kitchen and excused them from present company, promising to be back in a little over an hour, depending on how long it took her to show Ray around again.

As Ray opened the door to the driver’s side, he snuck a look at Nina, who looked as though she could barely stand up.

“You know what, Nina? We can explore Inuvik tomorrow. Maybe we should all take a break for a few hours,” he suggested as he put the key in the ignition. “It’s going to take a few minutes for the engine to warm up. How about you go back in, tell your mother I’m taking you back to the hotel, and you’re going to sleep?”

Nina’s eyes went wide, as though that was the best idea she’d heard all day. She did so, and sooner rather than later, they were off back to the hotel. Too exhausted to do anything else, both Nina and Ray curled up on the bed and fell asleep.  

The sound of her phone ringing woke her pretty quickly, though she was still very groggy. No matter how old you are, coming out of a deep sleep is difficult.

 _Nrgh! Shut up._ She willed the phone.

_BRRRING!_

_SHUT UP! I want to sleep._

_BRRRRING!_

_Oh for the love of God!_

“Hello?” she grabbed the phone out of the cradle, squirming under Ray’s arm.

“Hey beautiful.”

“Oh Duck, hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. You woke me up.”

“Sorry, hun, just wanted to let you know I’m already in Calgary. I’ll be in Yellowknife in a few hours. Then I’ll grab the first flight I can up to Inuvik.”

“You’re in Calgary already?” she sat up as Ray turned over. “How did you manage that?”

“I called in a few favours,” he seemed to be smirking. At least that’s what she heard in his voice. “If anything, I’ll be in Inuvik either really late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Are you still okay to come and pick me up?”

“Yeah, that’s no problem. The airport isn’t that far from the hotel I’m at. There are still rooms available, so we can book you in and that’s that. Mum’s having my aunt and uncle to stay at her house so it’s easiest to be in the hotel.”

Well, not a _complete_ lie. Her aunt and uncle were coming for the memorial, but not until Friday afternoon. Though she supposed she should have been grateful; normally they wouldn’t have set foot back in the Northwest Territories at all. And why should they? They had their own lives on the West Coast. In fact, she was sure that as soon as her aunt and uncle had turned eighteen, they’d left Colville Lake and never stepped foot back in the house, not even for a visit, which explained her grandfather’s yearly excursions.

“Sounds good to me,” he answered. “You sure your mother’s okay with me coming? We didn’t exactly end things on good terms.”

She couldn’t out and out _lie_ to him, not after everything they’d shared together.

“She’s still really bitter,” Nina answered, rubbing her eyes to wake up. “But I want you here, and she understands that. She basically said that if you can also be civil, which you’ve always been, so can she.”

He chuckled. “Of course, hun.” He sighed as a muffled voice sounded in the background. “My flight’s being called. I’ll call you when I’m in Inuvik.”

“Safe flight,” she answered. With Ray in the room, she couldn’t really say anything more without arousing suspicion.

“Thanks, hun. See you soon.” If he thought she had anyone with her, he didn’t say anything. Not that he would have any reason to, since they were no longer married.

They hung up quickly, and Nina slid back under the blanket. As she did, Ray turned over and pulled her close.

“Hey…” he nuzzled the back of her neck. “Everything good?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” she nodded. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Nah, the phone did,” he answered. “So Duck’s on his way then?”

“Yeah, once he gets in, I’ll have to go to the airport and pick him up. You don’t mind?”

“No, why should I?”

“No reason,” she turned over and cuddled into Ray’s chest. “I just don’t want things to be awkward. I mean… since he’s my ex-husband and all.” She shivered. “God, I’m cold.” she burrowed deeper under the blanket.

“Nina, you know I was married, right?” Ray pulled her closer. “From the sounds of it, you and Duck ended things a hell of a lot better than Stella and I did. And I still had to work with her, which made it even more difficult,” he sat up and let her readjust. “You don’t get to be our age and not have _some_ sort of relationship that ended at some point,” he reasoned.

“That’s true,” she answered, stretching. “What time is it?” she looked over at the clock. “Oh… weren’t we supposed to be going back to my mother’s right around now?”

“Do you think that’s a smart idea?” Ray countered. “From the sound of that argument you two had, maybe it’s best to go back tomorrow? Besides, what if Duck’s flight gets in and you just have to head out again?”

He had a point.

“Fair enough. I’ll call her in a few minutes to let her know. Did you get a hold of Ben?” she asked. “I hope he doesn’t think we’ve just up and left Colville Lake for good. This whole thing _did_ come up pretty quickly.”  

“I called him while you were in the kitchen with your mom,” he nodded. “It’s not easy trying to get a hold of him, especially when he’s on patrol. He’ll be done really late on Friday night, so unfortunately he won’t be able to make it, but he did say he would call you.”

“I appreciate that,” Nina smiled, sat up and rolled over on top of Ray, straddling his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him. “Know what else I appreciate?”

“Do I have to guess?” he caught the hem of her shirt and ran his hands underneath it.

“If you have to guess, then I’m not explaining myself properly,” she thrust against him.

He smirked.

ooOoo

Around ten that night, the phone rang again. Duck had landed safely in Yellowknife, and was just waiting for his connection to Inuvik. He’d be at the airport around midnight or one in the morning, which would be too late for her to drive out. He could sleep in the airport if she wanted him to.

“Don’t be silly, I’ve already got your room booked for you. I’ll come pick you up whenever you get in,” Nina told him. “No one deserves to sleep in an airport when someone can come and pick them up, especially after they’d been traveling for over a day, as you’ve been.” The journey from Wilby to Inuvik was not an easy one, and she knew that from experience; they’d flown back once so she could see the island, but they’d been very careful to avoid anyone he knew at that point.

Ray waited up with her, despite the fact that she told him Duck would probably be going straight to bed once they got back to the hotel, and they could meet in the morning if they wanted to. Besides, Duck was her guest, why should Ray be inconvenienced?

“Because I want to make sure you both get back safe.” he reasoned. _Because I love you._

She smiled at him. “I love you too,” she answered the unspoken words, knowing he would understand. She kissed him quickly and went to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of soda water. “Trust me, once this whole thing is over, we’ll go back to Colville Lake and everything will go back to normal.” She glanced at the clock. “We’ve still got two hours before Duck’s flight gets in, wanna play a hand of poker?”

“What’s the ante?”

“Loser buys dinner when we get home.” She shuffled the deck and leaned over the table. “And…” she lowered her voice. “After dinner, I’ll do that thing you like.”

Ray groaned. “Jesus, Nina. You can’t tell me _that_ and then not deliver. Your deal.”

After losing spectacularly (it turned out that Ray was a very skilled poker player), Nina kissed Ray hard on the mouth and grabbed her coat, venturing outside to go and warm the truck up. Once that was done, she climbed into the driver’s seat and took a steadying breath.

Not that it helped much. She hadn’t seen Duck in over a year and a half, and, while they still talked, she knew things would be different now. She was happy with Ray, whereas he’d told her that he’d met someone that he couldn’t have because the other man was married. She knew that heartache all too well. Looking back, that was now she felt the last year of their marriage. That she couldn’t have him anymore because he’d figured out who he was, even if he hadn’t said anything. He’d still _loved_ her, sure, but he wasn’t _in love_ with her anymore. That had been the worst part of the whole thing.                 

As she parked the car (kept it running because to warm it up again would take too long) and walked into the airport, she saw Jack Hanson’s plane land and coast down the runway to a stop. He’d probably met her entire family at this point, flying back and forth from Yellowknife and Colville Lake as he did. She wondered if her aunt and uncle had made the trip yet; not that she cared.

She waited at one of the tables overlooking the runway, nursing a Styrofoam cup of peppermint tea, knowing it would take a few minutes for Duck to make his way inside. Once he did, she stood up to greet him, she gripped the counter to keep her knees from buckling from the shock.

He looked at least ten years younger than the last time she’d seen him, his hiking backpack on his back and his portfolio in one hand. As he walked closer to her, he smiled in recognition, a smile that went all the way up to his eyes. He was wearing the parka her granddad had bought him for their first Christmas together, and the scarf, mittens, and hat her mother had bought him as a welcome gift when he’d first moved to the Territories.They were dark orange; typically a colour that wouldn’t suit anyone, but on him, they looked very dashing. She still didn’t understand how he could manage to wear them.

“Hi beautiful,” he put down his backpack and portfolio and wrapped her in a tight hug, picking her up off the floor.

“Hi handsome,” she whispered in his ear and lightly kissed his cheek in greeting. “How was your flight?”

“Not bad at all, we were lucky to get good weather the whole way here,” he set her down on her feet and picked up his things. “I’m about ready to fall over though.”

“You certainly look it, and I mean that in the best way possible,” she smiled at him. “I’ve got the truck running, and I’ve got you a room at the hotel I’m at, like I said on the phone.”

“What do I owe you for it?”

“Nothing,” she insisted. “You’re here, that’s all I could ever ask for.” They got into the truck and started the journey back to the hotel.

“You’re looking really good, Duck,” she kept her eyes on the road as she spoke. “I guess being back in Wilby agrees with you.”

“And it looks like running the B&B and the museum agrees with you,” he smiled, looking out the window. “Although when did you start wearing _Boss_?”

“What are you talking about? You know I don’t wear cologne or perfume.”

“I could smell it when I hugged you, plus you’ve got stubble rash.”

“Subtlety was always your forte,” she chuckled and  turned her blinker on, concentrating on the hand over hand motion it required. “In answer to your question from a few months ago, yes I have found someone. His name is Ray. And he wears _Boss._ ”

Duck didn’t say anything until they pulled into the parking lot.

“Does he make you happy?” he asked as she turned the engine off.

She smiled. “Yes he does “ Once they’d gotten his bag out of the truck, she pushed the automatic lock and walked Duck inside. The night clerk looked up and smiled as she checked him in, and handed him his key. His room was at the other end of the hall away from her and Ray, which would give them all privacy.

She walked him to his room and bid him goodnight, letting him know that the hotel served breakfast starting at seven, and the memorial for her grandfather would be at around two in the afternoon. She could come and knock at his door if he liked?

“I’ll set an alarm, Nina, although I should warn you, I might not make it down for breakfast.”

“In that case, I’ll knock on your door around noon. My mum wants me there to help set everything up. It makes more sense for all three of us to drive in together.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She nodded back and closed the door behind her.

She made her way back to the room she and Ray had booked, and fell into bed, still wearing her coat and boots, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

ooOoo

The alarm had been set for eight, she noticed, as it switched over to the radio, which, unfortunately, only produced static. The wind was up, which would explain why nothing was coming through. Sitting up, she also realized that her coat was draped over the chair in the corner of the room, and her boots put by the door to dry out.                       

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and came into contact with something that was not the floor.

Not something, _someone._

“Oof!” Ray let out a gasp of air.

“Oh my God, sorry Ray,” she blushed with embarrassment, which she didn’t think was possible so early in the morning. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Decided to earn the second stage of my ‘lay down on the floor, hurt my back’ badge,” he quipped.

“Har har.”

“You starfished on the bed last night, and you were so exhausted I didn’t want to move you,” he explained, sitting up and rubbing his stomach. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when I took your coat and boots off you. Did Duck get here alright?”

“Yeah, he’s checked into the room at the other end of the hall,” Nina stretched. “Since my mother wants me there at noon to help set everything up, I thought it would be best if we all rode over to the community hall together.”

“Can I at least meet him first?”

“Yes, of course,” Nina shook her head. “Although he might not be down for breakfast. Coming from Wilby to Inuvik takes about a day, plus with the time difference, he near enough passed out as soon as I walked him to his room.”

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“Just thinking of something you said a while ago,” he mused. “What did you mean, when I told you I don’t think I’d ever met him, you said that I’d know if I had?”

“Yeah, and right away I saw you were assuming the worst,” she blinked and went over to the table by the window, turning on the coffee maker. “And I distinctly remember telling you that the divorce was amicable.”

“Right, but that’s not what I’m asking. How would I have known if I’d met him already?”

Nina took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, still trying to wake up. She poured the grounds into a filter and refilled the water. Suddenly, the coffee maker whirred to life. As the pot filled, Nina sought out two mugs and set them on the table.

“Because you and Duck look alike,” she admitted.

Ray’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“I said that Duck could be your twin, Ray Kowalski.”

His eyes were still wide, as though he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. “So, are you only with me because I remind you of Duck?”

“Where did you get that idea?” Nina poured freshly brewed coffee into the mugs and crossed the floor to the fridge, pulled out a small container of milk. “No, I am not with you because you remind me of Duck. I am with you because I love you. You love me in a way he never could, and cannot love me for that matter. The fact that you two look alike has no bearing on the relationship you and I have.”

“Well you _were_ married to the man, for five years. Did you not think it was a bit weird that I just happened to look like him?”

“So?” she took a sip of coffee. “What’s so bad about looking like someone else? I look like my mother and get mistaken for her on the phone all the time. There aren’t a lot of people in Colville Lake, Ray, and I’ve never once heard anyone mistake you for Duck. They can’t possibly mistake you for him because you two are so different.”

“How so?”

“Well for one thing, you dress differently. Duck’s not happy if he’s not in his coveralls and splattered with paint, or climbing ladders. You won’t even touch a ladder without a spotter.”

He blinked.

“For another thing, you run the B&B and the museum with me. My granddad didn’t even retire until after Duck and I got divorced. Duck never worked at either place. He was the town repairman and mechanic.” She stopped and drew a shaky breath. “You don’t sound alike either.”

“Something else I should know, then? Am I competing with what you two had?”

“No, nothing that’s mine to tell,” she answered the first question quite easily. If Ray wanted to know anything more, he could ask Duck himself. “And no, you’re not competing with the ghost of a previous relationship. because what we have is different from what Duck and I had.” Nina set down her coffee mug and crossed the floor, taking Ray’s hands in hers. “I love you, Ray, and I really don’t want to fight. Not over something so silly.”

“I was just worried.”

Well _that_ was something new. “Worried about what?”   

“That Duck being back here would stir up something between you again,” Ray answered, the look in his eyes was the most heartfelt look she’d ever seen. “It happened for Stella and me, it would make sense that it would happen for you.”

“Ray, just as my relationship with you is different from the one I had with Duck, the one you had with Stella is also different,” Nina reached forward and cupped his cheek. “Look, the only reason Duck is up here is because he and my grandfather got on really well. Ellery Davis was the only one aside from me who did not shun him after we got divorced. Some of Duck’s paintings are in the bed and breakfast because he gave them as a gift. It’s only right that he comes back to bid my grandfather goodbye, that’s the only reason he’s here.” Nina repeated, and kissed Ray quickly. “Now come on, my mother wants us there to help set up. We’ve got to finish getting ready.”

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Duck was waiting for them, having brought the shirt, tie, pants, and jacket that served as his formal wear. He’d worn it to the courthouse on both occasions, and now, Nina realized, would be the last time she’d see him in it.

“Nice shirt,” she smirked.

“Yeah well, it’s my good one,” he smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. “You almost ready?”

“Yeah, very nearly,” Nina looked over her shoulder to see Ray tying his shoe. “You sure you don’t mind riding with us? I can always come back and pick you up,” she suggested, chewing a fingernail.

“You chew your nails when you’re nervous, Nina,” Duck leaned on the door frame. “Everything okay?”

“I don’t think I can do this, Duck,” she felt herself start to shake slightly. “How am I supposed to say goodbye to someone I love? Someone who always had my back? This isn’t _fair_!”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Duck nodded, reaching out and running a hand down her arm. “I hope you don’t mind me saying that Ray and I will help you through it.” He tilted his chin upward and caught Ray’s eye as he put on his coat. “You must be Ray, I’m Walter.”

Ray smiled quickly as he shook Duck’s offered hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” he caught the tightness in Ray’s voice and bent to pick up his portfolio. “Should we go?”

“Do you have your coat?” Nina had only just noticed he wasn’t wearing it. Not a smart idea to go outside in the North without a coat, no matter what time of year it was.

He turned slightly to reveal that his coat was draped over his other arm, she just hadn’t noticed it.

“Alright, let’s lock up and go,” Nina gestured, turning to see Ray locking the door.

As Nina, Ray, and Duck all went to the truck, Nina pulled her coat closed and shivered. Getting into the passenger side as Duck climbed in the back, a _ping_ sound resonated throughout the cab.

“Did you hear that?” Nina looked at the floor and leaned forward. Between her feet was a dime, face up. “Oh my God, it’s a dime.”

“A dime?” Ray glanced over as she picked it up.

“There’s a saying that when you lose someone you love, they’ll sometimes drop dimes from the ceiling. That dime was _not_ there before.”

“Didn’t your granddad say that?” Duck said from the back seat.

“Once or twice. I think he’s letting us know he’s okay,” Nina confirmed, sticking the dime in her coat pocket and looking out the window.

When they arrived at the community centre, the only other people there at the time were her parents. Her granddad had always said that he did not want a funeral, but rather a memorial service and a celebration of his life. There were tables set up with pictures and little cards with descriptions of who was in them and where they were taken. There was also an empty easel at the front of the room, and beside that, a table with her grandfather’s favourite films and books, and a family portrait with Nina, her parents, and grandparents all together, smiling at the camera.

Nina heard Duck sigh, and saw he was gripping his portfolio rather tightly. She noticed that he had locked eyes with Nina’s mother, neither of them moving.

Seeking to remedy the situation, Nina quickly squeezed Duck’s hand. He blinked.

Nina’s mother made her way over to the three of them, kissing both Nina and Ray’s cheek, then, cordially, shaking Duck’s hand.

“Walter,” she greeted him.

“Elaine,” he nodded, gripping her hand.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Absolutely,” he nodded as her eyes went to the portfolio he still had in his hand.

“Can I ask?”

“I, uh…” he cleared his throat. “I drew this a while ago, and I thought I’d bring it with me, in case you wanted it.”

Elaine’s eyebrows just about shot into her hairline, her expression softened. “May I see it?”

Nina, Ray, and Elaine all stood silent as Duck reached into the portfolio, and brought out a charcoal drawing of Nina’s grandfather standing outside in front of the bed and breakfast, standing tall and proud in his winter jacket, boots, and newsboy cap, a smile on his face.

“I used a photograph that he gave me as a guide,” Duck explained as Elaine covered her mouth in awe. “I just hope that I captured his personality.”

“Every bit of it,” Elaine nodded and sighed. “Thank you for this, Walter. Truly. May I put it up on the easel?”

“Of course,” the three of them watched as Elaine put the drawing, safely encased on a lightweight frame, up on display. Nina almost could not believe her eyes as Elaine went up on her toes and kissed Duck’s cheek. If she hadn’t seen it for herself, she would have thought it more likely that Hell had frozen over.     .            .          

She felt Ray squeeze her hand. “Looks like we shouldn’t interrupt,” he led her over to another table, where her father was setting out more photographs and copies of her grandfather’s favourite films.

“Ray, look!” Nina picked up a battered videotape. “ _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes!”_ she ran her hand over the front of the box. “I haven’t seen this in, God, _years!”_ she blinked to stop the tears. “Granddad always said it was a good film for a laugh, but he also had me sit through _Gone with the Wind_ and _The Ten Commandments_ so I could appreciate good cinema.”

“What, no _Casablanca?”_ he smirked.

“I tried,” Nina shook her head, catching her father Norman’s eye. “I really didn’t enjoy it. Give me _Gone with the Wind_ or _The Ten Commandments_ or even _The Quiet Man_ anyday.”

“That’s in here too, you know,” Norman interjected, sure enough producing another videotape of _The Quiet Man._

“Oh Dad, that’s beautiful,” she went around the table and hugged him. “Walter’s here, and he’s helping Mum with the portraits and flowers.”

“Well there’s a sight I never thought I’d see again,” Norman chuckled against his daughter’s shoulder. “It’s good he’s here, at any rate. I know he and your grandfather always got on well.”

“That’s what I told Mum when she got all bent out of shape about it,” she let go and went back around the table to Ray’s side. “Anyway, he got in last night. Is there anything you need Ray and I to do?”

“Um…” she watched as her father scanned the room. “Would you… actually, no, I think we’re okay. If I’m honest, honey, I don’t know why your mother wanted you here so early. People aren’t due to arrive for another hour or so.”

“Well you know Mum, she’s always worrying about timing. ‘What if people get here early and we’re not ready?’ and all of that. How many people are we expecting?”

“Hopefully not too many,” Norman answered. “But don’t worry about that now. Go entertain Ray, he looks a little lost.”

She chuckled and led Ray away from the table and out into the hall. At that point, she wanted nothing more than to hold him, and vice versa. They stood together quietly, shoulders to the wall and Nina’s face buried in his chest.

“This is such a farce,” she murmured. She’d never say that within earshot of her parents, knowing how much this memorial service meant to them, but with Ray, she was safe to do so.

“Oh?”

“I thought things would be easier with you here, Ray, and it is, but all I can think about is how much I miss him…” she choked out a sob. “All I want to do is scream and cry and yell about how it’s not fair. Why did it have to be my grandfather? Why did it have to be now?” she sniffed. “And I’ve got a speech to read out and I don’t even _know_ half the people who are coming. Who’s going to care what I have to say? I’m just his granddaughter, I only knew him for twenty-eight years. Some of these people have known him for close to sixty.”

“Twenty-eight years is all your life, Nina. And how many of them are his granddaughter?” Ray was wise enough not to say anything else after that. He just held her as her shoulder shook.

The door opened behind Ray’s back.

“If that’s Duck, come here…” Nina flung an arm out and reached into the open air, where she soon caught a hand and pulled. In an instant, Duck had wrapped himself around her back, his weight a welcome warmth. The three of them must have looked absolutely ridiculous, squished together. But it didn’t matter; if it was what Nina needed, they’d stay that way throughout the entire celebration.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and someone cleared their throat.

“People are arriving, you three. Best come out and greet them,” Elaine said as Nina, Duck, and Ray sprang apart like scalded cats. Smoothing out their clothes, they went back into the community hall and set about hugging and shaking hands with her grandfather’s friends, and family members they hadn’t seen in years, Nina’s aunt and uncle included.

By the time people were ready to sit down and hear eulogies and speeches, Nina summoned her courage and pulled her prepared speech from her pocket, unfolding and smoothing it on the podium.

She cleared her throat, and stared at Ray. If she could just say it to him, and maybe Duck, who was sitting a few rows back, and ignore everyone else, then she’d be fine.

Nina swallowed against the lump in her throat.

 _What do you think of when someone says the word grandfather? You think of all the times they come to visit you and show you pieces of their own childhood, to teach you things that they know. And when you’re a child, they are wise beyond all reasoning, until you get older and you wonder how much of what they actually said was a story made up to entertain you. A conventional grandfather might have you build things in their workshop with them, or bring you a new tape or CD of that new band that you absolutely_ have to have _otherwise the world is coming to an end (not to mention annoy your parents because ha ha payback sucks), or even take you on adventures to meet his old friends so he can show you where he grew up._

 _My grandfather, Ellery Davis, whom I always called Granddad, did all of those things and more, except the workshop thing. Although I guess you could say that his museum and bed and breakfast, which he passed down to me, were his workshop. I learned a lot from him, and not just about how to book a guest in properly, or how to clean the artifacts properly, but he taught me everything he knew about the history of where each little thing came from, and how it had come to be in his museum. And not only that, he was my biggest supporter as I got older and I butted heads with my mum and dad. He was always the level-headed one. Even when I did absolutely outlandish things, like reading books about vampires and warlocks and other worlds so much to the point that my mother begged me to read something else. Granddad scoffed, said_ “What do I care that these books are full of vampires and other strange things? You’re reading. And when you’re finished, I’ll read them before I send them back ” _and then he’d send away to the library in Yellowknife to get me the next book in the series. After I read all of them, my curiosity was somewhat satisfied, and I moved onto the next thing. He got me any book I asked for, because I was sharing in his love of literature, which he told me I should never apologize for_ . 

_When I eloped, he was the first person Walter and I called, and he laughed so loudly down the phone that I thought my eardrums would burst._ “Well I can’t blame you,” _he said after he’d stopped laughing._ “Your grandmother and I did the same thing. And we had forty-five years together. Plus I don’t mind telling you, sweetheart, he’s a handsome man, and lucky you chose him.” _Unfortunately Walter and I didn’t have forty-five years, we had five, and when we divorced, he and Granddad still got along, because Granddad understood why it was necessary. That’s part of why Walter’s here today._

_Unfortunately Granddad didn’t get to meet the man I’m in love with today. Well, he did, but very briefly. Ray came to Colville Lake just as Granddad was retiring and moving here to Inuvik. I’m certain he would have loved him too. Now that Ray works with me at the museum and bed and breakfast, I get to show him a little piece of what Granddad wanted to preserve and share with the community. He’s taken it to heart; he once told me that Granddad’s mark is all over both the museum and bed and breakfast, and we’ll keep it that way._

_Granddad, wherever you are now, I hope that when you got there, you were royally upset. You’d always said you wanted to die at the hands of a jealous husband, on the Orient Express, with pistols at dawn. I’m sorry that didn’t happen, because that would have been a fantastic story to tell my own children, whenever I have them. Anyhow, I know Grandma’s been waiting for you for over fifteen years, and now that she has you back, you don’t get to see how much we miss you both. I hope you’re happy, enjoying your favourite things and falling in love all over again. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be alright soon enough._

_I love you, Granddad. I’ll miss you forever._

Once she’d finished, she folded the speech paper with shaking hands, and slowly made her way back to her seat, where Ray wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

The rest of the memorial service passed in a blur, people making speeches and sharing memories, and once that was done, moving back around the room to further admire Duck’s drawing, which everyone agreed captured Ellery Davis’ personality, as well as the displays of books, films. and photos. Once that was all done, everyone made their way back to the main hall, where food and drinks were on offer.

After the party, Nina, Ray, and Duck all helped to dismantle the photos and portraits and boxes of books and load them into her parents’ truck. Needing space, they all agreed that they would meet at her grandfather’s lawyer’s office for the reading of the will. Luckily, it had been in an easily accessible place in the house, and the lawyer also had a copy. It was also a very lucky thing that Ellery Davis was a man of simple means. At least, that was how she remembered him.

She, Ray, and Duck all made their way back to the hotel in silence, and, despite the short ride, Nina fell asleep against the window, noting that Ray and Duck didn’t dare to speak.

When she next awoke, she was under the blanket, Ray’s arms wrapped around her. Even in her haze, she could guess that Duck was in his own room. After all, having the new lover and the ex-husband in the same room at a memorial service was a little weird, never mind in the same hotel room.

Nina blinked, and propped herself up on her elbow to see Ray stirring and making his way to the bathroom.

“How long have I been out?” she murmured, although to her own ears, it actually sounded more like ‘longbeenout?”

“A couple of hours,” Ray kept the door open and pulled on the tap in the shower. “Duck’s just down the hall asleep. And he said to tell you that he’d be heading home to Wilby after tomorrow.”

“Mm hmm…” she sat up and stretched, then rolled onto her side, resting her hand on her elbow. “I figured he wouldn’t stay for too long, he’s got a new life now.”

Ray blinked and stepped into the bathtub, into the spray of hot water. “I still find it hard to believe.”

“Find what hard to believe?”

“That you and Duck were married. He doesn’t seem… well you guys seemed totally mismatched.”

“And we were, and now we’re divorced.” Nina sat up, kicking back the blanket so they wrapped around her legs and leaning against the wall. “It’s not a big deal anymore, Ray, couples _do_ split up, you know.”

“Yeah I know,” she heard the _pop_ of a shampoo bottle cap opening and the _squish_ of said shampoo being poured into Ray’s hand. “I saw the way you two were. Out in the hallway?”

“This _again_ ,” she ran a hand down her face. “You were there too. What do you really want to know, Ray? Whether I still love him? Whether he still loves me?”

“That would be a start.” The water from the shower sounded heavier now, as though Ray were very quickly rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He stuck his head out from behind the curtain and looked over at her. “So… do you?”

“Still love him? I always will, he’s one of my best friends,” she untangled herself from the blankets, stripped down, and joined him in the shower. “But not as a romantic partner. Is that so hard to believe?”

“With you standing naked in front of me like that, I find it hard to believe that he let a fiercely intelligent, beautiful woman like you go.” He leaned in and gently kissed her neck.

“If you want to know his side, he’ll probably tell you if you just ask him,” she ran her hands down Ray’s chest as his hands settled on her hips. “Mmmm, that feels good.” Nina felt fresh goosebumps erupt as Ray nipped her neck this time. “But I think you, Ray Kowalski, are trying to distract me.”

“Mmm…” he murmured against her skin. “I might be…” he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. “Tell me, Nina McDonald, is it working?”

“You tell me..” she brought his hand from her hip to rest between her legs.

He smirked, stroked lightly, and she heard her breath catch in her throat.

Suddenly, nothing else besides turning off the shower and getting back to the bed mattered.

ooOoo

The next morning, Nina finally came to understand why she hated mornings so badly. It wasn’t the fact that the alarm went off at stupid early o’clock and it was still dark out, or that before she’d had her coffee she was barely functional, or even that she couldn’t eat in the morning until she’d been awake for at least an hour…

It was the fact that she had to get herself out of bed and to morning meetings with people she didn’t particularly care for in order to settle her grandfather’s will that she found particularly loathsome. And yet, there she was, sitting between Duck and Ray, listening to how Ellery Davis’ effects were to be divided.

_“To my granddaughter Nina, and her husband Walter, I leave the museum, bed and breakfast, and all articles and artifacts contained therein, to run as they see fit.”_

“Wait, wait,” Elaine held up her hand. “Are you sure Walter and Nina are _both_ named in there?” she flipped through her own copy of the will and had both Norman and Nina’s uncle James check it, to be sure she wasn’t seeing things. “When was this last amended?”

“Two years ago,” was the reply.

“Well, there… there were definitely changes that should have been made since then, I mean…” Elaine paused, looking at Nina across the table.

“We can talk about it later, Mum,” Nina grit her teeth, “Sorry about that, Jim. Go ahead.”

The attorney continued, reading how the rest of his estate was to be divided between her mother and aunt and uncle. Once the will had been read and witnessed, Nina asked if she and Duck could use the room for a few minutes alone, and then they’d regroup with everyone afterward.

Everyone else got up and went to wait outside the door, although Nina almost felt as though she should have told them all to go back to her parents’ house and wait it out, as it might take a bit longer than any sane person might actually be willing to wait. Well, if they got tired of waiting, they could amuse themselves however they saw fit. Of course, leaving Ray to the mercy of her relatives wasn’t the best plan in existence, but she figured that he’d be able to handle himself. After all, he’d once been a police officer. He was probably more afraid of the cold weather than her relatives.

And finally, for the first time in over a year and a half, excluding the ride from the airport to the hotel, Nina and Duck were alone.

The silence was nearly deafening.

“So… um…” Nina had never felt more awkward in her life. “I don’t really know what to do here, Duck,” she blinked, staring at her copy of the will. “I didn’t know he’d left the B&B and the museum to both of us, and likely a fifty-fifty split. He didn’t say anything about that when he sold it to me. Since you’re not up here on a regular basis, what do you want to do?”

He was silent for a few moments, then reached across the table and took her hand. “I’ll gladly sell it to you.”

Nina’s eyes went wide.

“You’re sure?” she waited as he nodded. “Just like that? You don’t want to think about it?”

“Nina, what would I do with a fifty percent share of two things that are permanent mainstays in Colville Lake, when I’m all the way back in Wilby?” Duck offered. “There’s not much I could help with anymore. Besides, running them was always your domain. I can’t make heads or tails of the museum’s artifacts, never could. That’s something you love, and something that belongs to you. Let me give you that at least?”

“You’ve given me so much,” she squeezed his hand in response, then let go. “There has to be something I can do for you, for once?”

Duck looked her in the eyes. “Nina, I want you to buy me out of the museum and bed and breakfast.”

And suddenly, it clicked.

“If that’s what you want,” she answered. “But, this doesn’t change anything.”

“Why should it?”

“You know I will always love you as my friend,” Nina thumbed through the pages of the will, merely for something to do. “And I don’t want to lose that.”

“You never will,” he insisted. “You’re the one who told me I should live my life honestly. We’d still be married otherwise.”

“And utterly miserable,” she chuckled. “I’m happy for you, Duck. So happy.” They both pushed their chairs back and went toward the office door. “Oh, before you go, maybe you and Ray and I could all have dinner together?”

“Sure,” he smiled as he opened the door. “Here, or…?”

“No, no, once everything is squared away, I lost spectacularly at poker, so it’s my treat.”

Duck smiled. “Should we ask Jim in here so we can handle the transfer of ownership?”

“Maybe a little later this afternoon? I’ve got to call Jack and let him know when we’re leaving, so he has some time to prepare. I owe him a lot for what he’s done to help, although he’ll probably tell me that it’s nothing, since it’s his job.”

“But?” he prompted.

“But everyone’s gone above and beyond to help us,” Nina answered. “I never knew how many people actually loved Granddad, it’s pretty amazing.”

“So was he,” Duck agreed as they stepped into the hallway, where everyone, including Jim Williams, waited. “Jim, could I have a word with you?” Duck took the man off to the side, no doubt explaining what he and Nina had agreed upon only moments earlier.

Nina bid her parents farewell, and waited until they went back out to their truck before telling Ray anything.

“And he said he’ll stay another day, as I’d like us all to have dinner together,” Nina finished as Ray very gallantly helped her into her coat. “I’m hoping to have everything settled with the transfer of ownership by this afternoon, and then we can all head back home.”

“You sure about that?” Ray asked.

“About what?” Nina zipped and buttoned her coat. “Having everything settled? Why wouldn’t I be? It’ll be good for all of us.”

“All of us, how?”

“Ray, I just told you, Duck is selling me his share,” she’d almost forgotten that he hadn’t heard any of it. “It’s not practical for him to be invested in either the museum or the B&B, since he’s now on the other side of the country.”

“Makes sense,” Ray shrugged. “Although you said you want us all to have dinner together?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” she countered. “Ray, seriously. I just want us all to get along. I’m probably not going to see him again. Granddad was the last concrete tie Duck had to the Northwest Territories, it’s important to me that I say goodbye to him properly.”

“So why do you want me there?”

“Because you were curious about him, Why not talk to him and clear the air?”

“Clear the air how?”

Nina put her head in her hands. “I told you everything that was mine to tell about our relationship, Ray. And as I said, if you want to know more, you can ask Duck. I want to give you the opportunity to do that.”

“Then why didn’t you just say so?” Ray was looking at her as though she’d suddenly grown three heads. “Jesus Christ, Nina, why all the song and dance?”

She threw up her arms in defeat. “You know what? Doesn’t matter anymore. I can just as easily rescind the offer, and ask him if it’s okay for me to tell you myself. It’s completely up to you.”

“No, no, that’s fine, I’ve got no problem with that,” Ray insisted, well aware that it sounded like he was back-pedaling. “When did you want this to happen?”

“When we got back to Colville Lake,” Nina answered as Duck finished with Jim and rejoined them. “I owe you dinner after you beat me so spectacularly at poker.”

“Sounds good to me. All good?” he asked Duck, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah, fine. Nina, are we okay to come back around three? Or Jim said he could meet us at the hotel?”

“Hotel is good, thank you Jim,” Nina called over Duck’s shoulder. “Ready to go? I’ve had enough of funerals and wills for a while. If you want to drive back, you two, I think I’ll walk.” It had always been her defense mechanism: when things got too emotional, go for a walk. That way, no one could truly see how vulnerable you were feeling. And at that moment, she was almost shattered.

“Oh no you don’t,” Duck knew her too well, it seemed. “Listen, you walking alone right now is probably not the best idea.”

“Duck, please…” she tried to pull away.

“No, Nina, I don’t think Ray and I can let you do that. If you need to walk, let Ray walk with you,” Duck locked eyes with Ray, his hands on Nina’s shoulders. “I’ll drive the truck back to the hotel, and start re-packing all my things, okay?”

Ray nodded. Thank God for Duck and his insight, he decided. And good thing the hallway was empty too. Ray reached into his pocket and handed Duck the keys. “Just be careful with it, okay?”

“You got it. I’ll see you soon.” Duck let go of Nina and made his way back to the truck.

And soon, she and Ray were alone together again.

“It’s just…” she squeaked, before dissolving into tears again. “He’s really gone, Ray, and it hurts. It hurts so badly.”

“I know…” he pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest, just under his chin, “But this is all part of the grieving process,” he assured her. “Do you still want to walk? I’ll walk with you.”

“Uh huh,” she answered, well aware that she sounded very much like a young child. She squeezed him tightly. “You know I love you, right?” she was seeking reassurance as much as wanting to give it.

“I know, I love you too,” he took her hand and the two of them walked out into the cold, in the opposite direction of the hotel, but seemingly no particular destination in mind. Neither of them said anything for quite a while, just thinking their own thoughts. Ray suspected that Nina’s grief was compounded by something other than losing her grandfather, as though there was something she wanted to tell him but couldn’t do quite yet. Whether it had anything to do with Duck being back in the Territories for the funeral, he had no idea, but he could wait.

The crisp, mid-May air picked up into a chilly wind as they walked hand in hand over unpaved roads and sidewalks, feeling the dirt and pebbles under their boots. The snow hadn’t completely melted, and it was unlikely to do so until the beginning of July. Nevertheless, they walked until Nina suddenly stopped near the river, pulling Ray backward in surprise,

“What is it?” he asked.

“There’s something I want to tell you,” she whispered.

“Okay…” his eyes narrowed. “And we are stopping here, why?”

“Because I want privacy, somewhere no one can hear us or see us,” she led him over to a smooth rock that sat at least ten feet back from the river under a tree, brushed the snow off, and sat down. “Ooh, cold!” she found a comfortable spot and leaned against said tree. Ray followed suit.

“So what did you want to tell me?”

“Well, more like ask you a question,” Nina corrected herself, bringing his hand up to her mouth and pulling off his gloves one finger at a time, kissing his fingertips as she did so. “And I hope you’ll answer me honestly.”

“Always, what is it?” she saw his eyes close momentarily as she then laid his hand over her heart. “Nina, you’re freaking me out a little.”

“I don’t mean to freak you out,” she took a deep breath, her heart pounding. “Ray, how would you like to be a dad for Christmas?”

ooOoo

Ray’s mouth dropped open, gaping, as though his brain suddenly couldn’t process what she’d said. He was going to be a dad? Was she being serious?

He blinked, barely registering that she was pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoving it into his hand. Numb fingers unfolded it, and he forced his eyes away from Nina’s face. On the paper, he saw what looked like a tiny grey shrimp floating in a sea of black, and a date written in the margin underneath.

“That… that’s our baby?” he stuttered. Frankly, the fact that he could manage those four words would have been considered a miracle in itself.

“Yeah. That’s our baby,” Nina felt a huge smile creep across her face.

His eyes were as round as dinner plates.

“Christmas?” he asked, still not seemingly understanding. “Christmas baby?”

“Yeah…” Nina felt a laugh bubble up from deep in her chest. “Yeah. Looks like a little shrimp right now, but that’s our Christmas baby.”

“I…” he shook his head briefly. “Nina, this is one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen.” Ray folded the paper again. “We’re going to have a baby…”

“Yeah, we are,” she confirmed.

“I’ve wanted to be a dad for years,” Ray pulled her close, kissed her temple. “That was one of the reasons Stella and I split up. She didn’t want kids, said she couldn’t see herself finding a good work-life balance, whatever that meant.”

Nina sniffed. “Duck and I… we talked about it. I wanted children, and so did he, but…” she sniffed again and dug into her coat pocket for a tissue. Blowing her nose, she felt herself regaining her composure. “Every time we tried, we were disappointed. It just never happened. And when we got divorced, well, I’m sure you can understand that.”

Ray nodded. Not that he really wanted to know that much about Nina and Duck’s marriage, clearly this was something that scared her. In truth, he wanted to ask her why they’d actually gotten divorced, other than the fact that she’d told him they were mismatched, but there was something she wasn’t telling him. Instead, he said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Would you marry me, Nina?”

She blinked at him. He’d spoken so quickly she wasn’t sure if she’d heard him correctly. “Ray… did you just ask me to marry you?”

“Yes I did,” he answered her. “I had it all planned out. I was going to ask you when we got back to Colville, but… I thought maybe now would be better.”

“I…” she stumbled. “I don’t know what to say.” She felt another laugh bubble up from her chest, this time mixed with unshed tears. “What am I talking about? Of course I know. Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Ray Kowalski.” she turned and hooked her arms around his neck, pulled him close, and kissed him for all she was worth. “A thousand times yes,” she repeated between kisses. “I love you.”

He chuckled as he kissed her, reaching into his pocket. He pulled away and flipped open the tiny box. “I guess now would be a good time to give you this…”  He pulled off her mitten and quickly slid the ring onto her finger. “And I think it’s time we were heading back to the hotel. Weren’t you and Duck meeting Jim around three o’clock?”

“Oh shit, you’re right!” Nina and Ray both got their mitts back on and made their way back. By some miracle, they arrived with ten minutes to spare, Duck and Jim sitting in the foyer

“I’ll see you later, okay? I’m going to go call Ben, let him know how everything is going.”

“Sounds good,” she quickly kissed him goodbye and went to sit in last empty chair beside Duck and Mr. Williams. “Sorry about that. I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long.”

“No, you’re right on time, don’t worry,” Jim answered. “I’m just very glad that we are able to work on this now. It will save everyone a lot of paperwork later.”

“Isn’t that what we all want in life? Less paperwork?”

She saw Duck smirk.

“Okay,” Jim passed them both photocopies of the transfer of ownership. “We can go through this together. Now, Walter has told me that he does not want any money for this transfer. This is simply a transfer of ownership with any and all profits to go to Nina.”

“Wait a minute,” Nina put the paper down on the desk. “Duck, you told me you wanted to sell me your share, and now you just want to transfer your share to me? When did you decide that?”

“A few hours ago,” he answered. “I don’t want money from you, Nina. I don’t need it.”

“So this has more to do with your pride?”

“Nothing to do with my pride.”

Nina held up a hand to silence him briefly.”Jim, could we please have a minute?”

Jim nodded and got up, leaving the two of them alone together again.

“What do you mean, nothing to do with your pride? Why do you suddenly not want any money for your share in the business?”

“I don’t need it, Nina, and I know you do.”

“How do you know that?” she leaned back in the chair. “I’ve never once said anything about needing money, and especially not in the few days you’ve been here.”

Duck minutely turned his head, casting his eyes down to her stomach.

She immediately put her hand on her belly. Even though she’d known there was something there, she was suddenly more acutely aware of their presence.

“How could you possibly have known? I didn’t even tell Ray until just a few minutes ago!” Then again, she mused, they _had_ been married, they _had_ had sex during that time, he knew her body well.

“You’re a little fuller,” he answered, seemingly trying to be delicate. “When you hugged me, that was one of the first things I noticed.”

“Well I didn’t intentionally push my breasts into your chest, Duck,” she felt an odd mixture of laughter and tears welling to the surface. “As you know, that can happen when two people of the opposite sex hug each other.”

“I know that,” he nodded, reaching out to take her hand. “And that’s why I suspected…” he had a habit of hiding his true feelings behind a mask of calm, and this was one of those times. “It’s also why I won’t take any money for my share. Your baby is going to need everything you can save. Consider it a gift.”

She squeezed his hand tightly. “You’re too good to me, Duck,” she leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek. “Whoever he is, he’s lucky to have you.”

“His name is Dan,” he told her, a genuine smile reaching all the way up to his eyes crossed his face. “Dan Jarvis.”

“Please tell him I’m happy you two found each other,” She smiled back. “Although I have to say, any children we would have had would have been lucky to have you as a father.”

“Clearly we weren’t meant to have children together,” Duck nodded. “Now that we’ve found other people, it’s happened for you because Ray’s who you’re supposed to be with, not me.”

“I loved you,” she blurted. “And I will forever love you as one of my best friends.”

“You say that every time we talk.”

“And I’ll continue to say it, because you deserve to hear it.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

They broke apart as Jim Williams reappeared. “Are we all in agreement?” He sat back down in the chair opposite the two of them.

“Yes,” Nina answered for the both of them. “Now that Walter’s explained his reasoning, I’m fine with the transfer.” She flipped through the document once more to be sure she understood everything. “Once we sign, when does it come into effect?”

“Two months from signature and filing, which I’ll do tomorrow,” Jim answered. “Mr. Davis wanted to give you two an out, in case either of you change your mind.”

“Thank you Granddad,” Nina murmured to no one in particular. “Alright, could I borrow your pen, please?”

Jim handed her said pen and waited as both Nina and Duck signed the transfer of ownership.

“And that’s that, thank you both,” Jim put the signed documents into his bag and shook both their hands. Both Nina and Duck were silent as Jim left the lobby, and, suddenly feeling incredibly shy, Nina sat back.

“For all that’s happened and we have new lives, Duck, I really hope this isn’t the last time I see you,” Nina put her hand on her stomach again. “I still remember the first time you checked into the B&B. I think I tripped over my own feet because I thought you were so handsome, and couldn’t take my eyes off of you. You still are very handsome, come to think of it.”

“You’re making me blush, Nina,” he smiled.”Of course it won’t be the last time, not if you don’t want it to be. Maybe I’ll ask Dan if he’d like to visit Colville Lake.”

“And if he does, you know you’re always welcome. You’ve got a standing invitation at the house. You built it, after all.”

“I did, but you’ve made it a home.”

They sat together, talking about everything and nothing for a while, until Ray reappeared. It had been an incredibly long day for all of them, and judging from the look on his face, he wanted nothing more than to check out and head home. Nearly a week in a hotel, away from everything you know was taxing on a person, and particularly so if one was in town for a funeral.

“Hey you two,” Nina could tell Ray was trying his best to cover up how exhausted he was. “Did everything go okay?”

“Yep,” Nina got up and gave her now-fiance a hug. “Two months from tomorrow, the B&B and museum transfer fully into my name.”

Ray let her go and extended a hand to Duck. “Thank you, Duck.”

“Never a problem Ray. Besides, you and Nina both deserve it. Consider it a gift.”

“Gift?”

“Duck knows, Ray,” Nina smiled, her hands on his shoulders. “He figured it out as soon as he arrived.”

“Figured what out? About the baby, you mean?”

Duck nodded, as the question had been directed at both of them. “And I’m happy for you both.”

Ray smiled. “Thanks,” he murmured. “Although, I’ve been wondering about something.”

“Okay…” Duck narrowed his eyes. “What sort of something?”

It was Ray;s turn to blush a little. “Do you mind if I ask you privately? All three of us in the boardroom, just so no one’s put out?”

“I’ve got a better idea. How about we all congregate in our room?” Nina offered. “We’re all friends here. No need to stand on ceremony.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ray looked relieved, as Duck simply nodded. They all made their way back to the room Nina and Ray shared, and sat down on the bed together. The housekeeper had just finished, as there were fresh linens and towels, and the bed had been freshly made.

“What’d you want to ask?” Duck broke the uneasy silence that had settled between them. “Wait, maybe that’s too quick. How much do you actually know about Nina and I?”

“As much as anyone else would, I guess,” Ray shrugged, looking as though he wished he had something in his hands to help with nerves.

“Tell me exactly what you know,” Duck pushed, but gently. Nina could plainly see that this was going to be an awkward conversation no matter how any of them tried to phrase it, so they might as well just dive right in.

“I know that you and Nina were married for about five years, and that the divorce was her idea, but I’m curious as to how you got together in the first place. When I saw you at the funeral, you just seemed… I dunno, I guess mismatched is a good way to put it?”

“Yeah, you could say mismatched,” Duck agreed. “But that wasn’t the case at first.” Nina was suddenly very thankful that Duck was so calm and collected about this. This was precisely why she’d insisted that this part of their shared history was not hers to tell. He started the story at the point that the small plane dropped him off in Colville Lake, and he’s wandered into the B&B to find Nina behind the front desk, and how, about six months after that, they’d found themselves at the Yellowknife courthouse, signing their marriage license and certificate. Things had been great for about three and a half years, but then he started realizing that things were changing. Not that he and Nina fought often, but, slowly, they’d stopped sharing a bed regularly.

From the look on Ray’s face, Nina guessed that he now understood.

“So, does that mean…”

“Yes,” Duck interrupted, still calm. “And when I told Nina, I even offered to suppress it as best I could. I didn’t want to hurt her. I liked being married to her, but most of all I loved her. She was the one who brought me to my senses.”

Nina sat quietly, watching her ex-husband and new fiance talk. Although she knew the story, it was documented in court records, there might be things that Duck hadn’t been ready to share then, but might do so now. In any case, she’d wait and listen, and, if needed, she’d hold both their hands.

“I still remember what you said when I told you, Nina,” Duck was addressing her now. “I remember telling you I’d ignore it if you wanted me to, and you said to me ‘No, that’s not fair to you, and that’s not fair to me. You need to live your life freely. And if that means we can’t stay married, as you know it does, then let’s take that action…’” he choked as he struggled to remember what else she’d said.

It seemed he needed her now. She lurched forward and took her ex-husband’s hand, and put her other hand on Ray’s knee in reassurance. “I told you I’d file for a no-fault divorce, and that’s what I did. We already knew it was no one’s fault, we just couldn’t make each other happy anymore.” She filled in, as Duck seemed rather uncomfortable. “And after everything was done, I stayed in the Territories, and a week after you went back to Wilby, I met Ray.”

A small twitch in Ray’s leg muscle told her that Ray was nodding. “Now I see,” he whispered. “And now I know why you wouldn’t tell me, Nina. Like you said, this wasn’t your story to tell.”

“Not on my own, anyway,” she brought herself back to her chair. “But now you know why I said I’ll always love Duck as one of my best friends, not as a romantic partner.”

“It all makes sense now,” Ray smiled. “You know, uh, Duck, thanks.”

Duck blinked. “What for?”

“Just… thanks.” In truth, Nina didn’t think Ray knew what he was thanking Duck for, but in the end, it didn’t really matter. He now understood her relationship with Duck, why he’d come to Inuvik at her request, and why it was important to her that he be at the memorial service.

“It’s really important to me that you like each other,” Nina whispered. “I know I might be asking too much, but I’d really like us all to be friends.”

Duck and Ray were silent, as though she’d just hit them both over the head with a mallet.

“Sure, why not?” Ray managed, with a dazed look on his face. “What do you think, Duck?”

“Of course,” he answered, clearing his throat. “I hate to cut this short, knowing I probably look like a jerk for doing so, but my flight back to Yellowknife is leaving in about two hours. I’ve got to finish packing and get to the airport.”

“We’ll drive you,” Nina answered. “Can you be ready to go in half an hour?”

“Yes love,” he said it so quickly she could swear he’d said it for her ears only. As he got up and disappeared out the door and down the hall back to his room, Nina let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly how I thought things would go, but I’m glad it’s all out in the open now.”

Ray smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back, it was her turn to gasp.

“What was _that_ for?” she gasped again, trying to get her breath back. “Don’t get me wrong, I love it when you do that, but why now?”

“Just because I love you,” he told her.

“You’ve said that already.”

“I’ll say it as many times as you want me to, because you deserve it.”

Nina’s heart melted. “If I hadn’t volunteered us to drive Duck to the airport, I’d climb into your lap and make you beg for mercy.”

Ray grinned devilishly. “I’ll take you up on that as soon as we’re back from the airport.”

“Damn right you will,” she took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her, capturing his lips quickly and repeatedly. “I love you too, Ray Kowalski.”

ooOoo

Nina Kowalski, formerly McDonald, adjusted the sling that held her sleeping daughter around her shoulder and sat herself back down on the couch to continue folding the laundry that had just come out of the dryer. Being the middle of February, it was far too cold to hang anything outside to dry, much less try to go out when there was still so much to do. What was more, it seemed that her daughter would not settle and go to sleep during the day unless she was cuddled close to her chest, so that she could hear her heartbeat, she supposed.

She and Ray had married soon after returning to Colville Lake from Inuvik. It had been a very simple, small ceremony in the meeting hall of the B&B, with Nina's property manager Carolyn Talbot and Benton Fraser, RCMP, as witnesses. That had been in July, expecting that they’d have at least five months before the baby arrived to get used to married life.

It turned out that baby Kowalski had been in no rush to make her appearance. Nina’s due date had been December 24th, Christmas Eve, and the baby didn’t show up until New Year’s Eve, at 11:46 pm. Another fourteen minutes, and she’d have been the oldest child in her class all through elementary school, Nina had joked as the baby had been placed in her arms. They’d decided on a home birth, with Ben and the town midwife helping her to deliver with Ray sitting behind her, supporting her back and talking to her through the entire delivery, using his body and voice as an anchor. In her postpartum euphoria, she was sure she’d kissed her husband and then Ben both in thanks. Luckily, there had been no complications, and Baby Girl Kowalski, now named Alicja Jennifer Kowalski, and called Allie, had weighed in at just over eight pounds. She also had a very healthy set of lungs, demonstrated at regular intervals. Her favourite time in which to do so seemed to be in the middle of the night. As such, Nina woke up exhausted.

Just as she folded the last of Allie’s clean sleepers and placed it back in the laundry basket, she heard a soft knock on the front window. Thank God whoever that was had seen the sign she’d put on the door, asking whomever came to call to please knock lightly on the window so as not to risk waking a sleeping newborn. Smiling and thanking the guardian angel over her shoulder, she maneuvered herself up off the couch and went to answer the door.

There stood Duck McDonald and a rather tall, quiet man with him.

“Hi,” she whispered, her finger to her lips. “I just got her to sleep, come on in…” she moved out of the way and let them into the house, noticing that neither of them carried suitcases. She could assume that Ray’d checked them in at the B&B and sent them over to keep her company. “Sorry about the mess, I just finished folding the laundry.”

“Oh no trouble,” Duck whispered and smiled and put a hand on the other man’s back. “Nina, this is Dan.”

“Oh _you’re_ Dan!” Nina offered him her hand in greeting. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” he shook her hand. “And you’re Nina?”

“Yes, I’m Nina, Duck’s ex-wife,” she smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, who was starting to stir. “But still friends. I’m now married to Ray, and mummy to Allie. We just call her Allie, her proper name is Alicja, after Ray’s grandmother, but Allie will be easier to pronounce as she gets older.” She swayed from side to side, blinking to keep herself awake. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling. Sit down for a minute, you two. I’ll just get her down into her crib.”

Duck and Dan did as she asked, settling into the recliners next to the couch, and waited as she settled the baby in her crib in the room just off the living room, which Duck could only assume was the master bedroom with the baby’s crib in there as well. “Can I get you anything to drink? You must be chilled to the bone. I’ve got the coffee on if that helps,” she offered as she reappeared.

“That’d be great, Nina, thank you. Do you need some help?”

“No, no, you sit. Are you hungry? I’ll put together some sandwiches as well…”

“Nina…” Duck got up and very calmly put a hand on her shoulder, if only to stop her from running around like a chicken with her head cut off. “Relax, it’s alright. Just the coffee is good.”

“Okay…” she blinked and shook her head. “Sorry, I’m barely sleeping. Little Miss likes to sing me the song of her people at all hours of the night. And she won’t settle unless I’m holding her during the day. And I think I’ve heard nothing but the complete works of Sharon, Lois, and Bram, Fred Penner and Stan Rogers since she was born, those seem to be the only things that will get her to sleep. She’s just like Ray, too much energy.”

Duck chuckled and planted a light kiss on his forehead. “How about you grab the coffee, then get Alicja, and bring her out here? Once she’s more comfortable with us, we can watch her for a bit, and you can have a nap.”

Nina’s jaw dropped, looking at Duck as though he’d just told her she’d won the lottery. “Duck, if it were possible to love your friends even more right now, I’d explode. That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. And you used her proper name, you even pronounced it correctly.” She very quickly brought them the coffee, and then got the sleeping infant out of her crib and brought her back out to the living room.

“Mind her head…” she whispered as she transferred Alicja to Duck’s arms. Despite not having much experience with babies, he looked surprisingly at ease holding her daughter. “Oh Duck, I wish I had a camera on hand.”

“Maybe not yet,” he smiled at her and turned to look at Dan. “How do I look?”

Nina saw Dan smile, despite the discomfort of being in an unfamiliar environment. “You look…” he stuttered. “You look great.” Duck smiled back and leaned over to kiss Dan quickly. “Nina, you said her name is pronounced A-lee-see-a?”

“Yes indeed. Ray and I wanted an old family name, but none of the names we first thought of really fit with Kowalski, and then Ray suggested Alicja, which was his grandmother’s name, and it stuck.” It was nice to see that Dan was so personable, although very quiet and reserved in new surroundings. He seemed very amiable, and the way he looked at Duck... Nina couldn’t help but smile at the two men sitting in her living room, so obviously in love that her heart ached for Ray to come home, never mind that he was less than a fifteen minute drive away. And never mind the fact that she was so tired she was liable to fall asleep on her feet if she didn’t lie down on the couch immediately. Thank God both Duck and Dan had had the good sense to choose the recliners to sit in.

She laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket down and around her body. Laying her head on a pillow, she murmured her thanks, wished herself a happy birthday (for it actually was her birthday and having someone else hold her daughter while she slept for a while was the best present she could have asked for), and closed her eyes.

When she awoke, she heard voices. Sitting up, Duck told her that she’d been sleeping for about two hours.

“Only two hours? Feels like I slept the whole night through.” She sat up and saw Ray coming back from the kitchen, carrying a plate of sandwiches. She felt herself smiling at the sight of her husband being home. “Hi honey.”

“Hello love,” Ray kissed her cheek in greeting as he sat down beside her. “Thought you’d want some company, so I sent Duck and Dan right over.”

“I’m glad you did,” she leaned in and rested her head on her shoulders. “And miracle of miracles, Allie actually slept without me holding her, _and_ I had a nap. Happy birthday to me!”

Ray smiled. “That’s another reason why I suggested everyone get together. Did you want to do anything else? Since it gets dark so early, if you wanted to do anything, we’d better do it now.”

“Nope, I’m happy for all of us to just have dinner together, and to listen to something other than Sharon, Lois, and Bram, Fred Penner, or Stan Rogers.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Ray’s ears seemed to twitch as Alice started fussing. Duck handed the little girl to Ray, and sure enough, she needed a diaper change. “I think she’s hungry too. I’ll change her quickly and bring her back out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nina hastily put a hand over her shirt, as she realized she was leaking slightly. “Oh Lord, I’m sorry you two.”

Neither Duck nor Dan seemed bothered.

“You don’t mind if I feed her out here, do you? It’s just… I don’t want to be more rude than I already have been. Falling asleep while you’re here to visit and keep me company, and now I’m leaking everywhere…” she felt tears welling.

“Nina, honey…” Duck reached for her hand. “It’s alright. Little Miss needs to eat. There’s no need to be ashamed. If anything, if you’re uncomfortable with us being in the room, we can go into the kitchen, it’s perfectly okay.” Poor Dan looked lost. “And you weren’t rude, we both offered to watch Alicja so you could get some rest.”

Nina nodded again. Sometimes it was more comforting to have reassurance, even though every instinct told her that she was doing everything right for her family.

“You really don’t like calling her Allie, do you?” she observed, changing the subject.

“I just think Alicja is a gorgeous name. It suits her perfectly.” Duck answered. “But if you think it’ll be too confusing…”

“No, no, it _is_ on her birth certificate,” Nina shook her head and adjusted the nursing pillow under her breasts, unhooking her bra. She winced and groaned as she lifted her shirt. “Geez, I’m so swollen it hurts sometimes.”  

As Ray reappeared with an alert and fussy six week old looking for supper, Duck and Dan looked away as Nina settled Allie down and got her to latch properly. As she settled herself back into the couch, she noticed how tightly Dan seemed to be gripping Duck’s hand.

“So, Dan…” she smiled at him as she felt Ray sit back down beside her. “Duck tells me you two met at the Watch?”  

Dan looked as though she’d just asked him for his blood. “You know about the Watch?”

“Well I’ve only been to Wilby once, a long time ago. Only saw a little bit of the island before we had to come back here.”

“Uh, okay, then yes, that’s how it happened for us.” All the colour drained out of Dan’s face, as though this was the first time he’d actually told anyone about how he’d first met Duck. “Then all Hell broke loose…”

Nina listened to how all Hell had broken loose on Wilby, including Dan’s wife Val finding out, telling him to rot in Hell, and then abandoning him to his fate, which included a divorce, and allowed Duck and Dan the freedom to be together. Quietly, she looked around the room, taking in the sight of her husband, ex-husband, his partner, and her daughter all together in her tiny living room. They were all connected, whether or not they realized it, through Ellery Davis’ museum and bed and breakfast. How would their lives have turned out, she wondered, if it hadn’t been for those two little businesses, still in operation fifty years after they’d opened?

And just as she sat Allie up to burp her, she heard a soft _ping_.

She gently patted Allie’s back and watched as Ray bent down by the edge of the couch to pick up what had made the sound they all knew too well.

Ray held the dime up with two fingers, on display for everyone to see. “I don’t know if you heard, Dan, but when the spirit of Ellery Davis comes to say hello, he drops dimes from the ceiling.”

“Yeah, uh, Duck told me. He said that you were all in the car driving to the memorial when it happened the first time. It landed by your feet, right, Nina?”

“Yes it did. I’ve still got the dime in the pocket of that jacket, actually.” She smiled, and wiped Allie’s chin as she spit up. "That way it’s another happy memory to add to our family history, which I’d very much like you and Duck to remain a part of.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do. I think he would have loved to have met you,” Nina re-positioned Allie to nurse her other breast. “And I don’t say things I don’t mean. Just ask Duck and Ray, they’ll tell you.”  

“I believe you,” Dan nodded as Duck loosened the grip he had on his hand, but only slightly. “What does this dime mean, then?”  

Everyone’s faces broke into knowing smiles. “It means he came to meet his great-granddaughter.”                                                                                         

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Bluehaven4220's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167499) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
